Drake's Bad Love
by twinrose84
Summary: Drake Mallard finds himself at a loss when Gosalyn tells him that he needs to find a girlfriend. He thinks he's found the perfect date, until he realizes she works for Megavolt! What's her plan and will sparks of passion turn deadly for the nightly hero?
1. Chapter 1: I Want a New Duck!

_Author's Notes: Darkwing Duck and its respective characters are © to Disney and its respective creators. This is very much a work of fanfiction and I'm doing this for fun (and perhaps I'm half crazy in the process)._

_This is probably the most recent of the fanfiction stories I've been able to craft, and this one is from 2009. One-shot story (with a few chapters or so) of hilarity and action that somehow sprung itself out of listening to Eric Clapton's "Bad Love". I really like Darkwing/Drake when he's being a father figure to Gosalyn. (Though his ego trips are classic.) I intended to upload this around Valentine's Day, but it needed editing and evening out, so I ultimately decided to post it later._

_Story Summary: Drake Mallard finds himself at a loss when Gosalyn tells him that he needs to find a girlfriend after being single for too long. When he seems to find the perfect date, he thinks his slump is over - until he realizes that she not only works for Megavolt, but also plans to kill his other identity - Darkwing Duck! What's her plan, and will sparks of passion turn deadly for the nightly hero? _

_Nothing too precarious in this other than some sticky situations, but it's short and mostly in good humor (sometimes dark humor)._

_**Bad Love**_

**Chapter 1: I Want a New Duck!**

"Dad, has anyone ever told you that you're in desperate need of a makeover?"

"Now why _would I_ need something _silly_ like a makeover?" Drake Mallard, a.k.a. Darkwing Duck, sat in his usual lounging chair in the living room, peering at his adopted daughter Gosalyn with an annoyed expression. Dressed in his usual green sweater and dress shirt, he looked at her as she sat in front of the TV, watching a variety program.

"Because I was watching this reality show - you know, St. Canard's _Extreme_ Makeover! They had this special episode, and they said that Dads who don't have girlfriends need to try makeovers." She said with a sly expression.

"_WHAT_?! Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, young lady. First of all, you are watching way too much reality television _garbage_! And second, what makes you think that I, _Darkwing Duck_, would ever have trouble finding a date? I get along just _fine_!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that 'I am the terror that flaps in the night' is the best pick-up line...that'll get you _slugged_! Come on, Dad; you can't be alone forever. When was the last time you had a date then? Huh? Tell me that!"

"I know _exactly_ when it was! It was...no, that wasn't it...Tuesday before last? No, not that either...Two Mondays before President's Day?" Drake paused a moment until the realization hit him, which made him bristle with frustration. "What am I _saying_?! This is _none of your business_!"

"Sure it is. I mean if Launchpad has a girlfriend, and you don't, then that's just sad."

"Now see here, I...eh..." Drake paused and put a forefinger and thumb under his chin as he realized the latter part of Gosalyn's statement. "Launchpad has a girlfriend? I must have missed the memo - when did that happen?"

"_Duh_, where have you been the last two weeks? That's why he hasn't been around here that much, except in the mornings and evenings, mostly the evenings with you. He spends all afternoon with her!"

"That explains a lot. At first I thought he got the hint that we didn't need him to give us food poisoning by fixing lunch for all three of us. But I guess I still have to worry about _that_." He set the newspaper aside and took to his feet. "But seriously, Gosalyn, I don't need a girlfriend right now - I'm happy fighting crime by night and I don't see how I could have time to go on dates. It's a busy schedule when you're busting evildoers who just won't quit! And besides, it's not that I haven't been on a few nice outings with Morgana before, while we were on the job."

"Well, that's true, I guess. But maybe while _Darkwing_ doesn't need one, _you_ do." Gosalyn said slyly.

Drake cut his eyes at her. "You know what...fine. I'll prove to you that I can find a girlfriend on my own, as Drake Mallard, without any kind of frivolous makeover."

"Okay, if I win, then you _have_ to let me make you over. Deal?"

"And what exactly do I get if I win? Because I know I will." Drake said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Hmm...a vacation would be nice. But evil knows no holiday. So, I guess I'll go for the next best substitute - you'll have to treat me to a hero's holiday - dedicated to myself of course. Pull out all the stops to accommodate me for 24 hours."

"Um...I'm not sure how we're gonna pull that off, but...fine. It's a deal!"

Launchpad came through the front door at that moment. "I hate to break it to you, DW, but if you're planning on taking the rest of the day off, it's not such a good idea. Megavolt's doing something to the city power plant again."

"Again? Terrific...okay, to the Thunderquack, Launchpad!"

"And Dad, first thing tomorrow morning, you and I are going date hunting."

"Looking forward to it, Gosalyn." He groaned, as he and Launchpad took to the revolving chairs to don their hero gear (which for Launchpad didn't really change).

***

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and did his usual morning training. The previous night had been blindingly easy, as Megavolt had tried to steal all of the power from the burglar alarms throughout the city, but Darkwing and Launchpad thwarted his efforts in the heat of the moment, and the alarms were set to normal to preserve the safety of St. Canard from petty criminals. Of course, Megavolt found some way to escape in it all, a note that made Darkwing's feathers molt.

He remembered Gosalyn's bet, and changed into his identity as Drake Mallard. Father by day, crimefighter by night. Sometimes he fought crime during the day, as crime knew no limitations by the hour, but he wanted to make sure that no one knew of his identity either way - otherwise it'd get very complicated.

Gosalyn and Drake walked to a nearby cafe that afternoon - Mickey's Monkey. But as Drake went in, Gosalyn noticed his annoyed expression.

"Aww, come on. You're already a sore _loser_ if you come in here with a face like that."

"It's not that, Gosalyn. Of all the places we go, we end up here? I mean, _who knows_ what kind of shady characters lurk around these parts."

"But it's the best place in town for single people, Dad. Besides, the bartender makes a _mean_ strawberry banana milkshake."

"Fine." Drake rolled his eyes, but calmed as the waitress showed him and Gosalyn to an empty booth, where their menus were already placed for them to order.

"I guess the food doesn't look too shabby." Drake noted flipping through the menu.

"_Au contraire_, the food is delightful. One of the best in town." A feminine voice came from behind Gosalyn, and as Drake looked up from his menu, he saw a beautiful duck with brown hair pinned in a bun atop her head. She rested her head in her folded arms on the top rim of the booth as she looked between Gosalyn and Drake with smiling eyes.

"Who are you?" Gosalyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Sofia, but you can call me Sofie. I am a regular to this fine eatery. Granted, the bar hands don't attract me as much. I like the sophisticated cuisine."

"Hmm...well it looks you you have impeccable tastes. What would you say would be the best thing to order off the menu for a first-timer?" Drake asked candidly.

"Ooh, I'm glad you asked me. Definitely have the Lemon Trout with the Orange Spicing. They're delicious together. Plus the flavoring is just right - not too spicy or fruity."

"I think I'll do just that." Drake ordered for himself the dish, while getting Gosalyn a cheese sandwich and a Strawberry Banana milkshake.

When they were finished with their meal, Gosalyn looked satisfied as she exhaled softly, while Drake seemed content in the same way.

"That really hit the spot. Thank you, ma'am." Drake said as the waitress took away their empty plates. Sofie winked, her head still cradled in her arms as she smiled at the two of them.

"Oh, no need to thank me. But I would like to know the names of such delightful company."

"I'm Drake Mallard, and this is my daughter, Gosalyn."

"Oh, you raise your daughter so well!"

"Yeah, but believe it or not it's not easy being a single parent. But I do my best."

"I can only imagine how hard it must be. You must be hard at work as well."

"Yeah...well...I work from home most of the time. And I get to where I need to go." Drake hoped she wouldn't ask him to elaborate. It wasn't completely a lie, but it was definitely about as far from the truth as he could consider.

"If you don't mind, Drake, I should like to have dinner with you sometime soon. To get to know you better."

Drake nearly choked on the grapes, which were sitting as a fruit appetizer in a bowl nearby, which he placed in his beak. "You want to...have dinner...with me?"

"But of course! Here is my number and my business card. I run a bakery not too far from here. If you would like, we could meet sometime tomorrow afternoon or evening."

"Uh, sure, that would be great." Drake said, and he wrote his name and number on the back of a card that she gave and took back from him.

"Wonderful. I will see you then. And it was a pleasure to meet you, Gosalyn."

Gosalyn was a little too speechless to really take everything in. "Uh, yeah, sure. Nice to meet you too."

As Sofie walked away, Gosalyn gave Drake a dubious glance. "Okay, that was definitely beginner's luck - a fluke!"

"Nope, I'm just that good. Come on, Gosalyn, let's go home. I think this outing wasn't as bad as it was cracked up to be."

Gosalyn exhaled sharply. "Easy for you to say. The bet's still on. You still have to actually _go _on the date!"


	2. Chapter 2: Used to Be A Bad Thing

**Chapter 2: Used to Be a Bad Thing**

"You're in an awfully good mood tonight, DW." Launchpad observed as the two of them sped through the night on Darkwing's usual motorbike.

"If I am, it's because I have the upperhand in two very interesting predicaments."

"Which are...?"

"A bet and a date, LP. Two feathers in one."

"Really?! That's great! I was just saying to you the other week that you need to finally settle down with somebody. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Sofie. I'll admit I don't know much about her, though. I just met her today at the cafe downtown; Gosalyn introduced me to the place."

"You mean Sofie Moriat, the bakery owner? She goes to Mickey's all the time. Gee, you're really lucky. She makes the best chocolate parfait. You should give it a try sometime. And bonus points if you ask her to make it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Darkwing said, grinning. "But for now, we have a city to protect. I didn't know she was a bakery owner though. Now that makes perfect sense."

"How's that, DW?"

"How she knows her way around food. Strange, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she'd have some other reason for being at Mickey's this afternoon. During normal business hours? Nah...she probably just closed up shop early. Ah well, no time for chit-chat, there are evildoers aplenty and not enough heroes to save the peaceful night - which leaves it to us. Let's get _dangerous_!" He made his signature call to action as they sped through the quiet streets of St. Canard.

***

"I don't believe it. There's _no way_ that could happen." Gosalyn sat in front of the television, munching on some popcorn, while her friend and next door neighbor, Honk, had a handful of popcorn of his own. They were watching some of the evening cartoons while waiting for Launchpad and Darkwing to return. Honk's mother and father agreed to keep an eye on the kids back and forth while the two crimefighters were out for the night. Yet, Gosalyn was visibly bugged, noting the day's events.

"Um, maybe your dad just got lucky, Gosalyn. I mean, she wasn't a bad person, was she?"

"No, she was actually really nice to both of us...but _still_! Don't you think it's strange my dad just _walked_ into Mickey's Monkey and found a date that fast? Besides, I wanted to win this just to get a chance to make him over. I didn't think he'd actually _find_ a date."

"Well, you did say you wanted your dad to be happy, right?"

"Right...but..."

"Isn't that what matters? I mean, you did tell him he can't be alone forever."

"Yeah, I guess so...I mean...I never really had a mom before. It's just kinda awkward. Wait - what about his secret identity?! If she figured out that...then..." Gosalyn swallowed a large lump in her throat at the thought of someone else finding out her dad's double identity. It was okay because Honk, his parents, and Launchpad knew, but anyone else other than her? Not good.

"I think maybe you're jumping to conclusions too early, Gosalyn. He still has to go on the date, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but still....wait a minute! You just gave me an idea!" Gosalyn's face brightened, and Honk knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Nuh-uh. You're not sabotaging his date. That would be a breech of contract. It would make your winning invalidated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you wouldn't win anything, even if you won."

"Darn it." Gosalyn folded her arms across her chest and sulked as she stared back at the television program. "I gotta do something, though!"

"Well, you did tell him if he went on the date and she didn't ask him for a second one, you'd win, right?"

"Yeah, we made a contract of all the terms and stuff!" Gosalyn pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket, unfolded it to full size, scanning over it, and noting Drake's fancy signature, compared to her loopy cursive.

"Wow, your dad has a nice signature."

"Yeah, he said he perfected it because he wanted to have it for signing autographs. But it's _slightly_ different from his hero signature. You know, secret identity stuff and all."

"Yeah...sure. Even so, I think the odds are against your dad for winning. Besides - she might not like him, and he might not like her."

"So you're saying I should just wait this one out?"

"Yep."

Gosalyn sighed. "I _hate_ waiting."

"You and your dad are a lot more alike than you think." Honk said, shaking his head as the two of them continued watching the program and munching on popcorn.

***

"I don't believe it; there's _no way_ this could happen. _Everything_ was planned out so beautifully, and now I have to do all of the _rewiring_ _by myself!_"

Megavolt currently had a bad night.

More like a series of bad nights, all of which were directly caused by one Darkwing Duck. Darkwing's side kick was part of the problem too, but to Megavolt, that didn't matter as much as the fact that he was trying to think of ways to get even with the do-gooder of the night. Even the usual recharge, which Megavolt plugged a cord into the empty socket on his torso, wasn't doing much to lift his spirits.

"Let's face it. I'm washed up - finished - _out of ideas_! There's no spark I've had that hasn't been shorted out by Darkwing! Everytime I have something, he always has to come and ruin it! There's gotta be something else for me. Maybe I should just look for another job - but I don't want to leave you beauties behind - not at the mercy of the people that abuse you every single day." Megavolt sighed, addressing a lightbulb that he gently set to the side as he picked up a stray St. Canard Daily and looked in the classified ads.

"Let's see here...'new sidekick wanted - prefer boy wonder experience'. That's definitely a no. 'New neighbor for hire - one now is too much of a goof along with his goofy son.' I dunno what that means, but I'm not moving anytime soon. 'Bodyguard needed - ninja experience preferred. Don't bother applying _if you're not a turtle?_!' That's _lame_." Megavolt read several of the ads to himself, but gasped in horror when he came across one that caught his attention.

"Technician at a _water park_? _Are they crazy?!_ I _hate_ water! The thought of my beauties being anywhere _near_ a water park makes me _nauseous_! That does it! To think of anything, I'd almost have to...wait a minute, _that's it_!" Megavolt's expression went from angry to delightfully inspired in less than 30 seconds, as an idea popped into his head. He threw the newspaper he'd read to the ground and stood up excitedly.

"If I can't come up with any ideas to get rid of Darkwing, then I'll just hire someone to create the ideas for me! Someone who hates him as much as I do! But where the heck am I gonna find someone that has a reason to do that? Quackerjack had to pick this week to be out of town at a clown conference. Maybe I should put a classified ad in. _Ooh_, this will be _epic_!"

Megavolt's body radiated electrical impulses as his mind brimmed with the possibilities. He unplugged himself, and started searching for something to write his classified ad with - something he would submit first thing in the morning.

He preferred to find a pencil, he considered to himself as he grabbed a blank sheet of paper. Primarily because pens always had a way of shocking him from the static electricity.

***

"Geez, DW - I think you're so popular now that you have your own anti-fan club." Launchpad mused as he read the paper at the breakfast table that morning. Drake handed plates of pancakes and syrup to Gosalyn and Launchpad, but stared at Launchpad as if he'd grown two heads.

"What do you mean, _anti-fan club_? Last time I checked, the citizens of St. Canard were thanking me for saving them from what could have been a disastrous flood. Of course, it was on the cusp of Negaduck's plan to steal all the water from the city - problem was he didn't think of a place to store it in before stealing it. Not to mention stopping Megavolt's plan the other night with the burglar alarms. It's too bad we didn't come across any crime waves while we were out last night, otherwise I would have had one more evil deed thwarted for another night!"

"Yeah, but there's a classified ad asking for anyone who wants to aid in the destruction of Darkwing Duck to apply to this ad."

"Give me that!" Drake snatched the paper out of Launchpad's hands and his eyes scanned the pages for the ad. Sure enough, it was right in the middle of page three. Drake's eyebrows narrowed.

"They even have the audacity to put their number on this ad for contact information! Though it doesn't say who posted it. Probably the work of some jaded prankster who thought it was funny. I doubt they'll have any callbacks."

"You're not worried?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nope, not at all. If anything, I'm vexed they even came up with such a ridiculous scheme." Drake said, shaking his head, but before he could say anything else, the phone rang on the wall, startling all three of them.

"I wonder who that could be at this time of morning."

When Drake picked up the phone, Launchpad and Gosalyn overheard Drake talking on the phone, though they couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey! I didn't expect you to call so early...really? Yeah, it was nice to meet you yesterday too...Really? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Sure, I understand. So you want to meet sometime tomorrow, then? All right...I guess I'll see you then. Good luck, and talk to you soon."

"Who was that, Dad?"

"That was Sofie. She called me to reschedule her date with me from this afternoon to sometime tomorrow. Apparently she has an interview to go to today. She said business at the bakery isn't really great, so she's having to take a second job to make ends meet."

"Aww gee, I didn't know it was that bad." Launchpad said.

"Yeah, neither did I."

"I hate to say it, Dad, but that means you've lost the bet. You didn't go on the date with her as planned, so that means you'll be a part of my makeover!"

"Not so fast, young lady. The bet is still on! You said for the terms of our agreement, that I have to successfully go on a date with her. You never said a specific date for the date, so I haven't violated any terms of the contest between us." Drake said with a smart expression, while Gosalyn's expression fell from amusement to disappointment.

"Aww, no fair!"

"Well, all's fair in love and competition. Looks like I'm having the best of both worlds right now." Drake said, grinning to himself as he left the room to ready himself for the day. Gosalyn and Launchpad continued to sit at the table.

"Aww, don't feel so bad, Gosalyn. Even if you don't end up winning the bet, it's not the end of the world."

"I guess, but I really have a bad feeling about all this. And it's been bugging me since last night. I guess Honk's right - I'll have to wait this one out until I see where it goes." Gosalyn placed a big piece of pancake in her mouth, leaning her head on one hand as she tried to reason with the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

***

"Whoa...You're definitely not the type I thought would show up to a place like this." Megavolt raised a brow as he saw the woman walk up to him in the dimly lit warehouse that afternoon.

"I was surprised someone would advertise something such as this so boldly in the newspaper." She said, her thick accent rolling from her lips smoothly.

"So...uh...why exactly are you here? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Megavolt raised a suspicious brow, as the woman stepped into the full light of one of the overhanging lanterns.

"Oh I'm certainly in the right place. You are the one who placed the ad in the paper, did you not?"

"Yeah...I did...but..."

"Well, then, I - Sofie Moriat - declare my underlying but passionate wish to aid you. I want nothing more than to do one thing - destroy Darkwing Duck!"

Megavolt smiled. "You know what, lady? I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

For the first time, Megavolt felt that his luck was finally changing in his favor.


	3. Chapter 3: Head Over Heels

**Chapter 3: Head Over Heels**

Drake rummaged through his closet that afternoon, looking for something to wear for his date with Sofie for that night. It was much harder than he thought it'd be.

"Maybe I _should_ take Gosalyn's advice on getting a makeover. All I have in here are these sweaters that look almost exactly the same." He said worriedly. "I like consistency, but this is ridiculous."

It didn't bother him that all of his costumes as Darkwing Duck were the same. After all, having too much of a difference in his superhero garb wouldn't be good for his trademark. He thought it would be the same approach to being Drake Mallard, but he realized that wearing similar outfits wasn't likely to impress anyone. And he definitely wanted to make a good impression in front of Sofie. He couldn't help but make the comparison that Morgana was a lot easier to go on a date with when he was Darkwing Duck in terms of preparation. At the same time, Morgana didn't know that he was Drake Mallard. Nor did Sofie know that Drake was Darkwing.

He shook his head of the confusing thoughts in his mind. It was really the first time he ever felt the strain of juggling his dual identity between different situations...at least for something _normal_. He knew one thing - he'd see this bet through, and it would be worth Gosalyn and Launchpad giving him his own dedicated day, and that Sofie might end up being a great date after all. He needed something of a vacation after going through all this trouble.

Launchpad was with his own date, Drake recognized, while Gosalyn was at school for the day, but he would have to pick her up at some point soon. It was yet another quiet afternoon in St. Canard, a little too quiet for his liking.

He went downstairs to the living room, propping his feet on the couch while turning the TV on with the remote control in his hand.

"The city is still shaking after a recent fire in downtown St. Canard. Sources tell us that the popular restaurant Mickey's Monkey burst into flames without warning from the kitchen area. Luckily, no one was injured, and the police suspect no foul play from their initial investigations."

"You've gotta be _kidding _me! Looks like I'd better do a little investigating of my own." Drake said, taking in the news with surprise, but he quickly leapt from his seat and rushed to the revolving chairs to don his costume.

***

It wasn't long before Darkwing pulled up to the front of what remained of Mickey's Monkey. The fire had taken out most of the restaurant, charring the sidewalk and the frameworks of the other buildings. Luckily, the fire had been contained to where it didn't spread across the block, but there were other damages to the buildings that bordered it - on the roofs, sidewalks, and even where the heat had broken the glass. Darkwing had to take extra care to not step on any glass, though the police tape helped block off areas that weren't safe to walk.

"DW! I knew you'd be here." Launchpad sauntered up the sidewalk to where Darkwing surveyed the damage.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just dropped off Marina, and I heard about the fire this way. Geez, it looks worse in person than it did on the news." Darkwing figured Marina was Launchpad's girlfriend, and didn't think much else of the note as he walked into the restaurant.

"My beautiful, beautiful restaurant...15 years and now it is ruined. It will take forever to repair all of this..." The owner wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve.

"Nope, I think you can probably call the Quick Fixer-Upper service - it's about three blocks from here. Might take a week, but your restaurant should be back in almost prime condition." Darkwing said with certainty in his voice.

"And who are you, coming into my restaurant?" The owner eyed Darkwing and Launchpad with suspicious eyes.

"I think that's you're cue, DW."

"I _know_, Launchpad. I was getting to that before you _interrupted me_!" Darkwing cut his eyes over to Launchpad, who smiled apologetically.

"Heh, sorry."

"Now then." Darkwing raised the edges of his cape and grinned widely. "I am the _terror_, that flaps in the _night_. I am the flame that _burns_ your meal extra crispy. I am _Darkwing Duck_!"

"Hmm...you're that caped nut I've seen on the news, then? Police have already been here. I don't think you're gonna find much else. I should've done those repairs just like that lady told me. It's like she knew this would happen."

"What lady?" Launchpad asked, holding back Darkwing, who looked like he was seething at the man's offbeat comment.

"She's a regular. I forget her name, but she was here yesterday. She was really helpful and told me the kitchen needed redoing. If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've done it sooner."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to look in the room where the fire started and see if it _really was_ an accident. Come on, Launchpad." Darkwing marched ahead, through the charred double doors. Launchpad nodded cheerfully to the owner before following. The owner looked confused, but shook his head as he returned to the survey the damage to the entrance of the diner.

***

"That was way too easy!" Megavolt rubbed his hands together, looking downward from a rooftop as he surveyed the police cars leaving the scene. "Now we can definitely catch that blasted duck, once and for all!"

"Patience, darling. Breadcrumbs before brawn. It wouldn't be much fun to catch him now. " Sofie smiled as she donned a sleek costume with a matching mask over her eyes. It was black and orange, and Megavolt had insisted if she worked with him, she would have to have a secret identity of her own. Granted, she was the brains of this operation, and the fire had been easy to start and contain within one place.

"I've gotta ask somethin' though. What kinda beef you have with Darkwing? Not that he doesn't ruffle anyone else's feathers, but why you?" Megavolt asked with bewilderment.

"He's single-handedly been the cause of my bakery's demise." Sofie bristled with upset at the recall. "It's because of him that it hasn't been doing well. All on his account of chasing so called 'evil-doers' across the city. But he's the one doing all the wreckage! Even just last month, I had to relocate my business from 5th street when half the block was destroyed after a heard of elephant escaped from the zoo - which he 'accidentally' released And just the other night, when the burglar alarms lost power, I had a thief steal my ingredients from the backstorage! I couldn't even file it with the police because it was supposedly an isolated incident. But I know that I was not the only one who didn't have their burglar alarm working!"

Megavolt thought it wise to not mention to Sofie that he was the mastermind behind the powerless burglar alarms. If she thought it was Darkwing's doing, Megavolt could live with it if it meant she would be on his side. Megavolt grinned mischievously.

"Well, what next then, Miss Sofie? Or should I say Miss Pyrespark?"

Sofie smiled at the nom-de-plume Megavolt had given her, and conjured the flames in her palms. She'd had the ability to summon fire powers since she was a small child. It was part of the reason why she became a cook and wanted to build her own bakery. Of course, she kept her ability to weave flame a secret, at least before embarking on her quest to take vengeance against Darkwing.

"We find some other place to add to our recipe for Darkwing's destruction. I'm sure he will find his way to us very soon."

They both started to laugh, and left the area hastily back to their warehouse hideout.

***

"I _knew it_!"

"What is it, DW?"

"This was no freak accident." Darkwing held a magnifying glass in front of his left eye, surveying the damage on the stove in the charred remains of the kitchen, he'd checked on the inside of the stove, searching it thoroughly, and found an interesting link that caused the kitchen to burst into flames.

"It wasn't the spark that caused the flame, Launchpad. It was a flame that caused the spark! Observe exhibit A." Darkwing held the small charred remains of what resembled a crumbling string.

"Gee, what is that?"

"You can't tell? It's a _fuse_! Someone ignited something to explode in this kitchen, which caused the fire. We're talking a classic case of arson."

"Wow...that's pretty bad, DW."

"Of course it is! The questions now are who planted something like this in Mickey's Monkey, and why? I have a theory that whoever did this wanted to eliminate their competition, so it should make it easy to narrow down suspects." Suddenly, Darkwing recalled something that made his face grow pale. "Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"I forgot to pick up Gosalyn from school and _it's already late_! Come on, we're taking the shortcut to the school."

"Uh, you sure, since you're in gear and all..."

"There's no _time_ for me to go home! We're _going_!" Darkwing marched off, and Launchpad followed, while taking a last look at the kitchen..but not before the refrigerator's freezer door randomly fell from its hinges.

"They're really gonna have to do some major cleaning in this place."

***

"I'm sorry, Gosalyn, I completely forgot." Drake had changed back into his usual attire after picking up Gosalyn from school. There weren't many other leads about the fire from what he gathered from the crime scene, but he figured he would examine all the evidence tonight after his date.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. It's not like I was alone. Besides, Honk's Dad forgot to pick him up too, so we were just playing on the playground until you guys showed up. Not to mention I know you have your big date tonight."

"As if you had to remind me." Drake said in a low voice, slightly annoyed.

"You know, you can always pull out now while you can." Gosalyn said, her eyebrows wiggling.

"Ooh, Darkwing Duck does not, I repeat, _NOT _quit anything. And neither does Drake Mallard! Not even for something _as simple as a date_!" He declared.

"Oh yeah? And have you got something to wear on your date?" She added tauntingly.

"I'm still working on that part." Drake said in a low voice.

"Aww, come on DW, relax!" Launchpad abruptly put his hands on Drake's shoulders, in an attempt to cheer him up. "I'm sure Sofie will like you no matter what you wear. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"That might work in your own fairytale world, Launchpad, but I still have to show up at a place that is a little more well-to-do than usual. I'm meeting her at her bakery. I can't believe that she's not doing as much business as she'd like; it's really nice."

"Well, why don't Gos and I help you pick out something before you go?"

Drake sighed. "Fine, guess I can't get any worse than the usual." He said, tugging on the tail of his sweater.

***

Drake swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked to the front of Sofie's Bakery. Launchpad and Gosalyn picked out a nice tux to buy, and even for a convenient price. He intended to save money in the long haul, and it worked out much better than he thought it would. He adjusted his bow tie before walking through the swing door

"Miss Sofie?"

"Ah, Drake, you're here early!" Sofie stood in the middle of the bakery customer area - full of heart shaped stray chairs and booths accompanying tables. There was one in particular that caught Drake's eye, decorated with candles and plates of something that Drake recognized from Launchpad's advice.

"Chocolate Parfait! You made that?"

"Yes, it is my specialty dish. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, definitely. I would love to try yours."

The evening with Sofie seemed about as quaint and cozy as the bakery in which they sat. The sounds of violin music filled the bakery in the background, and it calmed Drake as he sat to speak with Sofie. The chocolate parfait that he took a few bites of melted in his mouth easily, and it really was as delicious as Launchpad had told him. They talked about a lot of things - the weather in St. Canard, the restaurants and places of entertainment that were popular in the heart of the city, and Drake even had the chance to tell her stories about the things he was able to do with Gosalyn as a father - playing golf, going to her school plays, among others. When it came to the subject of work- Drake was careful to focus his attention on Sofie more than himself. By that time, he'd finished his parfait.

"That hit the spot. So, how long have you had the bakery?"

"Ah, a little over 5 years, actually." Sofie answered. "I came to St. Canard to expand my franchise. We were doing well for a while, but lately business has been slow since we've had to relocate several times."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No, it's all right; I do what I can. It's really the soul of what I do in the city. It means so much to me - carrying in a tradition from since my great great Grandfather owned his own bakery. And I carry the family tradition onward, you see. What about you, Drake? What is it that drives you in this life? What makes you feel alive?"

"Well...I..." Drake knew it was a number of things. His work as a crimefighter, definitely. But it wasn't something he could tell Sofie at the risk of exposing his identity, so he figured he'd talk about the next thing on his mind. "I think it's being a father to Gosalyn. Ever since I met her, I felt I wanted to take care and protect her as much as I can."

"That's so sweet; you really do seem like such a dedicated father - and very humble." Sofie said, grabbing one of his hands with hers. Drake found his heart beating a little quicker, though he didn't really know why at that moment. He did feel a little guilty, because he knew that he'd been at work when he forgot to pick up Gosalyn that afternoon. But he didn't have time to really think about it more when Sofie changed the subject, as the music in the room changed to something of a melodic quick step rhythm.

"Ooh, I like this song. Come, come Drake, would you like to dance? Please say yes, it will be delightful."

"Well, I'm not really the dancing..._type_!" He didn't really have time to say no as Sofie pulled him to his feet and started to lead him around the room in a dance. It was really easy to dance with her, since they were around the same height. Starting was a little rugged, because he had to avoid bumping into tables with how she pulled him to his feet, but once they were into the pace of the music, it was smooth gliding across the marble floor. When the music stopped. Drake and Sofie relaxed and sat against the edge of one of the empty tables.

"Wow, I didn't know you could dance like that."

Sofie laughed. "Nor did I think of you as a dancer. You did very well. Oh my, it's so late already. Perhaps you should get home. I hope your daughter's not waiting up for you."

"Nah, right now, I'm sure Launchpad's putting her to sleep. But it was nice spending the evening with you, Sofie."

"You as well. We should have another outing like this sometime, yes?"

"That would be great."

"Perfect." She gave him a peck on the cheek with her beak, something that he wasn't expecting to happen. By then, he felt that his white feathers were turning beet red from head to foot.

Drake left the restaurant with an elation caused by three things - the kiss, the fact Sofie had asked him on a second date, and that he'd won Gosalyn's bet by a landslide. Yeah, he'd definitely have something to gloat about tomorrow morning as far as he was concerned.

But he caught a glance at a shadow moving above his head on one of the rooftops next to Sophie's Bakery. He recognized the outline of the shadow almost immediately.

"Megavolt?! What's _he_ doing here? Of all the times for him to show up and me forget my costume! I'd better follow him to see where he's going."

Drake rounded the corner of the building into a small alleyway, taking care to make sure Megavolt didn't see him.

***

"I came right on time, just like you told me to. Why'd you wait so late to see me, anyway?!" Megavolt complained as he met with Sofie in the back of her bakery.

"I had a date tonight - and I must say it was one of the best I've been on in a while."

"Well, next time lady, if you're working for me, you'll have to learn that business comes before pleasure." Megavolt rolled his eyes. "I'm paying you by the job, ya know, and we've only had one completed so far."

"Yes, I understand, but you know how important the job is to me."

"Yep, to both of us! So, where are we striking next?"

"Definitely somewhere bigger than the last, and you can use your powers more on this one - the Tram Station underground. It will be the perfect place to lure Darkwing, and if he crosses us, we will be able to destroy him easily. His strength seems to be in high rise buildings, so underground - he won't be able to be so comfortable."

"I'm liking this plan. Only question is when we'll start. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow evening? Yes, the sooner we put this plan into motion, the better."

"Whoo! Now you're talkin', lady. One duck down, and then St. Canard will be ours!"

"You will have your objective, and I will have mine. If destroying Darkwing is what we have in common, then it shall be quite easy."

***

Drake saw and heard the brief exchange from around the corner, through peering in the crack of the back door as Sofie talked with Megavolt in the bakery's kitchen. His heart was thumping inside his chest now, but for an entirely different reason than before.

"The first date I get in a while - the perfect date - and now I figure out she's trying to kill me- all while dating the '_other'_ me!" He said, his back sinking against the brick wall of the alley.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Love

_Author's Note: Yes, it's been a while since I've uploaded any updates to this story, but I can thankfully tell you that this is the last chapter. I engaged myself in other writing projects (including a novel I'm working on and school/career related studies) and ended up stalling on doing my edits for "Drake's Bad Love." Most of my fanfiction stories are freewritten exercises, so that's something that I usually note in context. This chapter was edited a little from its original, because I noticed some inconsistencies with the previous chapter, so I took the time to match them up. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for taking the time to read (and comment on, for those of you who have, I appreciate it) this story._

**Chapter 4: Bad Love**

"Now I get it, that was his plan all along. That means the ad in the paper _was his_! I'm convinced that he's using her as bait to try to get back at me. But that doesn't explain...wait a sec...that explains _everything_! How _was I_ supposed to know that the last few missions relocated her bakery?! Okay...so maybe it was more than a few..."

Darkwing paced around his usual secret domain, deep in thought. He went straight there after his date with Sofie - frustrated, confused, and even disappointed at the turn of events. Not only was Sophie collaborating with Megavolt, she did so without knowing Drake was Darkwing's alter ego (or vice versa). He figured out the reasons why - he just didn't know how to plan his next move, a case of superhero's block. Like writer's block, except applied to a superhero's inability to think about how to save the day.

He was livid. It didn't help that his date with Sophie that night came perfectly noted in his eyes, and it infuriated him that Megavolt would be using Sophie as bait to get back at him in some kind of twisted scheme.

"Now they're trying to plot destroying the city transit tomorrow night...that means they're likely to start setting up tonight - I'd better get down there and foil their fiendish scheme before they even have the chance to try."

He started to dial Launchpad's number in the Thunderquack.

"LP! I wan't you to meet me downtown in 30 minutes near the subway station - we have a crime to bust!"

Launchpad had just sent Gosalyn to bed when Darkwing called him on the Thunderquack's intercom.

"Uh, sure DW, no problem. By the way, how did the date go? Was she pretty? Did you guys have fun?"

"Stop being nosy and _get down here_!" Launchpad heard the click of the intercom and didn't have to guess that DW had just hung up on him.

"Gee, I guess that means it didn't go so well. Either that or he's not so happy about the crime. Ah well, I guess I'll find out eventually." Launchpad shrugged and revved up the engine and sped into the night sky.

It was mostly quiet. St. Canard could do well to have more of these kind of nights, or so Launchpad thought. But he saw something below him that caught his eye - a few figures leaping across the building rooftops.

"Wait a sec, I think that might be Megavolt - I'd know that guy anywhere with that big plug on him. But who's with him? And they look like they're headed the same way I'm going. I'd better keep track of them - DW might not be happy that I'm not on time, but these might be the criminals he's talkin' about. But it wouldn't be good if they saw me, so I'm going to try out this new invisibility shield, though I think DW said it still needed work - it shouldn't hurt to try it out though."

With that, Launchpad put the Thunderquack on cruise control, and pressed the button to put up the shield. A whirring sound came from the Thunderquack, and before he knew it, the indicator light was green. The Thunderquack was now totally invisible.

"Heehee, it worked! See, I knew it couldn't be a bad thing."

"I gotta bad feeling about the sound I just heard." Megavolt said, but he didn't stop his striding along the rooftops with Pyrespark, a.k.a. Sofie Moriat. Sofie looked behind her briefly.

"I don't see anything from here, but I wouldn't be surprised if Darkwing and his sidekick aren't about this evening."

"Grr, what if they catch onto our plan?!" Megavolt grimaced. I had this to work out perfectly the way it was! And a day ahead of time too!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan B. Let's first get to the warehouse just before the subway entrance, and get our things there. I promise that it will be a real heartpounding experience." Sofie grinned, and Megavolt couldn't help but match her expression.

"You know, the more I get to know you, Pyrespark, the more I like you!"

"I am the _terror_, that _flaps in the night_! I am the _knight in shining armor_, that saves your damsel in distress! I am _Darkwing Duck!_...and where the heck is everyone?" Darkwing paused as he unfurled his cape and looked into the warehouse closest to the subway station. Noticing that nothing moved or made a clatter of any kind, he impatiently tapped his foot against the ground.

"Launchpad was _supposed_ to be here by now. Figures he's late. Looks like I have the jumpstart to investigate. Stealing away into the shadows of the warehouse, Darkwing Duck makes his move stealthily, so as not to attract any unnecessary attention!" Darkwing took the time to do one of his usual monologues. He loved the glory of his heroic deeds and acting as his own narrator. One of these days he was going to write a book on his life in fighting crime. That or have someone write it for him while he narrated it. Maybe he might have his own audiobook - if he lucked out.

But what he didn't notice was a shadow behind him in the light of the window, moving behind him with stealth like patterns of its own. It wasn't until he felt the blunt end of something - a frying pan? A tin plate? - hit the back of his head that he realized that someone had been there, and it wasn't long before he saw stars.

"I knew it! Darkwing was onto us, and he doesn't even know who you are yet!" Megavolt said with exasperation.

"Not to worry, my electric friend. I saw him snooping around just before we arrived. It's a good thing I brought my frying pan along for good keeping."

"What were gonna use that thing for anyway - a weapon?" Megavolt asked Sofie.

"No, I'm actually going to use it to cook. You never know when you might get hungry in the middle of a mission." Sofie shrugged.

"Good point. Ha! We can finally pulverize Darkwing and save my precious beauties with our plan!"

"Not so fast, darling." Sofie said, shaking a single finger at him. "It would be too easy for him to meet his demise now. My solution for him is a part of my plan B, and it's already going smoothly."

Both of them laughed heartily in the light of the full moon that streamed through the windows of the warehouse.

When Darkwing awoke, he knew that he wasn't in a very good situation. First off, he was in a mechanical clutch of some kind, unable to move or squeeze out of it. On top of that, he was bound by ropes to something mechanical that was strapped to his chest. And he didn't want to guess what kind of odd based contraption it was.

"Ah, dearest Darkwing, you're finally awake. Pity that the first time you meet me is the very last time you'll ever have a chance to walk the streets of St. Canard." A familiar voice came from below where he hung. "Allow me to introduce myself - I am Pyrespark, associate to my friend Megavolt."

Darkwing saw the origin of the voice, and knew it was Sofie, but she looked very different in her villainess attire. If he didn't know any better, he'd even say that she looked great - but he could never say that to someone who would work in the name of evil.

"Well, it's certainly _NOT_ a pleasure to meet you." He said smartly. "And I know both of your games already - _you_ were planning to sabotage the subway system, and _you_ were the culprits behind the fire in the restaurant. And don't think I don't see right through your disguise, _Miss Sofia Moriat_. You were the only one with motive enough to eliminate the competition _AND _you answered Megavolt's ad for a new sidekick."

Pyrespark clapped her hands in a mock applause. "You are smarter than you look, dear Darkwing, and I wouldn't reveal my name to you even if you were correct. I am Pyrespark and no other name to you. And even if I were in cohorts with Sofie Moriat - it would have been to take extreme measures just to lure you out of hiding. After all, who do you _THINK_ is responsible for the destruction of her restaurant and all the money loss from her business because of the reckless wreckage in the city - from supposed crime-fighting?!"

Darkwing winced. "Heh, well, sometimes there a few accidents that happen along the way...." He'd momentarily lost a bit of his confidence, but then shook his head to reason and angrily glared back at Pyrespark. "But that's still no reason to convert to the likes of evil. And every bit of evil that comes my way, I have a duty to _squash it like a bug_. In your case, I'll have to _extinguish your flame_ before it starts."

"I'd like to see you try." Pyrespark claimed, and aimed her hands to conjure a burst of flame that Darkwing thought was intended for his head, but he ducked just in time, and the burst singed part of his hat.

"Ha, you missed!" But when Darkwing saw that the smile on both Pyrespark and Megavolt's faces didn't diminish, he knew something was wrong. He looked above his head to realize that her flame had hit its mark, by severing the dangling clasp he hung from.

"Oh boy...." Darkwing fell from his confines, while uttering a stream of complaints, before landing on his bum on another mechanical contraption on the ground. It was hard for him to get to his feet because of being tied by ropes and the heavy mechanical contraption strapped around him, but he did so and glared at the two of them.

"What the heck is this? A treadmill?"

Megavolt's grin went wider. "Yep! And you're looking a little chubby there, Darkwing - I think you need some exercise!" He used his powers to turn on the treadmill, which voluted on and Darkwing had to start running to keep himself from falling off it.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Look, for your information, I am _NOT_ Darkwing Gerbil! I am _Darkwing Duck_!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell us something we don't know!" Megavolt proclaimed. "But maybe you shouldn't waste your breath talking. If you don't want that bomb strapped to your heart to explode, you'll keep running! And you'll be providing me all the power I need to rule this city. It's like killing two ducks with one stone - you and your ego!"

"This thing is a bomb?!" Darkwing exclaimed in surprise.

"It's only fitting that you have a heart-pounding demise, dear Darkwing." Sofie said sweetly. "I should tell you that I had the most wonderful night with the most amazing date I've had in a while, and thanks to getting rid of you, my restaurant will be safe, and I'll not only have more business from MY business, but also time to partake in the simple pleasure of life that comes with HAVING my business."

"Look, can't we...just talk this over..." Darkwing said between breaths as the treadmill speed cranked up another level, and he realized that the contraption strapped to him had a series of numbers on it.

"Wait...Is this how much time this thing has to explode?! Why are the numbers going up?!"

"That's because it's your heart rate, Darkwing. I would hope that number wouldn't go below 100, or else it will go 'boom.'" Sofie said with a laugh.

"And not only that, you're providing power to my latest contraption with as long as you run on that treadmill!" Megavolt said cheerfully while pointing to a giant rocket shaped structure - which Darkwing had no idea how they managed to build it in such a short amount of time. "I'll be able to harness all the power in the city of St. Canard once it's charged! This is a way better plan than just sabotaging the subway system, and I have Pyrespark to thank for that."

"Ooh, Launchpad...where...the heck...are you?!" Darkwing said, but he'd no sooner said it than when he saw the something explode through the side of the warehouse, and straight into the rocket contraption. Both Pyrespark and Megavolt had to run to safety to get away from the falling debris of the impact and coughed in the smoke that filled the area where they once stood.

Darkwing coughed too, but he knew he couldn't lose his stride on the treadmill. The number on the contraption strapped to him read 137 and was falling to where he had to keep up his pace.

Darkwing saw, when most of the mist cleared, that it was nothing other than the Thunderquack, and Launchpad came out while dusting off his sleeves.

"Looks like I made it here just in time; hey DW, I figured you were in some kind of trouble."

"LP, what is wrong with you?! You were...supposed to be here...a long time ago!" He panted as he ran on the treadmill, which sped up slightly from its original speed just moments before.

Launchpad frowned. "Geez, sorry. You told me to meet you by the subway, but then I remembered you didn't tell me where you were, and I followed Megavolt and his lady friend here, and thought I'd find you to tell you. But then that took too much time, so I figured I'd come here and try to stop whatever they were trying to do. Heh, I didn't think you'd be here, but uh...is it really a good idea for you to be working out in the middle of a crime like this? I know that you're going for a makeover thing like Gosalyn said..."

"I'm not... doing this for recreation! This...this thing's gonna explode if I don't keep my heart rate over 100! If you want to help, maybe you can think of a way to _get this thing off me_!"

"Oh man, I don't think I can do that unless I stop the treadmill from going..." But before Launchpad could do so, he saw a bolt of electricity aimed for him, and ducked just in time to elude it. Instead, it hit the controls for the treadmill, shorting them out, and the treadmill sped up to a speed that Darkwing struggled to keep up. Megavolt and Pyrespark had recovered enough from the shock and started aiming both of the powers towards the two heroes.

"Hang on, DW! The controls aren't working, maybe you should jump off of it?"

"Are you crazy?! That's dangerous!"

"Even more dangerous are those two aiming at us!" Launchpad exclaimed.

"Ugh, there...goes my lecture...on always using safety first." He jumped off the treadmill and plowed straight into Launchpad. The timer on the contraption around Darkwing started to beep. Darkwing hopped to his feet, and started running around the room in circles, not just to keep the contraption above 100, but dodging both flame and electric sparks from the two villains.

"Wait a minute, DW, I've gotta get that thing off of you somehow." Launchpad took to his feet and ran after Darkwing.

"Well, you're...just going to...have to keep up with me until you can...wait, I think I've got it!" He saw a sharp edge on the debris from Megavolt's contraption just a hop, a jump, and a flip ahead of him, and he knew he had to time it right to take the rope from around him, or else the edge would skewer him too. He leapt, flipped and allowed himself to land close to the pointed edge of the remaining rocket.

Apparently his training sessions had come in handy, because it was a perfect time. The ropes cut from him, and he caught the contraption in his hands.

"Here LP, catch!" Darkwing threw the device to Launchpad, who caught it immediately.

"Uh...Uh...What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Do I have to spell it out? Throw it away!"

"Uh...uh...here, _happy birthday_!" Launchpad threw the device over to Megavolt, who caught it perfectly.

"Wha? For me?" Megavolt said, just as the device reached 90 on the number read out. Sofie's eyes went wide as the the contraption exploded, sending the room in yet another puff of smoke, which streamed through the windows of the wrecked warehouse.

"Ooh, ooh, and what happened after that?!" Gosalyn sat on the couch beside Drake and Launchpad the next morning, who were both trying not to yawn after the long night they'd had.

Drake sighed. "Well, let's just say those two were extra well done when they were taken into custody by the St. Canard Police."

"But doesn't that bug you, Dad? The lady you just went out on a date with going to prison, and she was so nice too!"

"Actually..." Drake paused. "I think the blast from that contraption made Sofie not remember a thing about last night, or anything having to do with Megavolt. The police were convinced that Megavolt did something to scramble her memory and blamed him for all the damage. Sofie's back at her bakery now. We've seen the last of Pyrespark, at least I hope so."

"Whoa...Uh...That's terrible...and weird. You mean she doesn't remember you, either?" Launchpad asked with a frown.

"Nah, she remembered me, and the date we had. I don't think she remembers anything about Darkwing though, or even the beef about her restaurant moving more than five times. She wanted to ask me out on a second date. I told her it's probably better we stay friends. Besides, after last night, I think I'm permanently taking myself off the dating market for a while."

Gosalyn laughed. "You know what that means?"

"What, young lady?"

"That means I won the bet! You're not going on a second date with her, and I get to make you over!"

Drake rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while a scowl came on his face. "Not this again...fine! Do your little makeover - I've learned my lesson from this whole escapade."

"And what's that DW?" Launchpad asked.

Drake sighed and put an arm around Gosalyn. "I'm not worried about being alone forever, because I've got family that loves me right here, right now. "

"D'aww Dad!" Gosalyn gave him a big hug, but all three of them were startled by the phone ringing. And it wasn't Drake's regular phone, it was the one he'd set aside for his Darkwing duties. He picked it up cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Darkwing! It's been so long since I've called you!"

"Morgana?" Drake raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, are you okay?"

"Of course! Of course! I just wanted to call you and say I've been thinking that we haven't seen each other in a while, and that we should go on a date!"

"A D-date?" Drake's face went pale, and his eyes glossy. He fell to the floor in exasperation, while Morgana's voice still exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"Darkwing? Oh, Darkwing, did I say something wrong? Hello?"

"Uh...Is Dad gonna be okay, Launchpad?" Gosalyn looked up at Launchpad who shrugged his shoulders cheerfully.

"Yeah, he'll be fine in a while. He's just a little lovesick right now."

"Or sick of love." Gosalyn said, shaking her head as Drake groaned in exhaustion.

**The End**

_I'll go ahead and tell you that the titles of each chapter were based on actual songs - much like my fanfic story for "Alvin's Ghost." Here are the song names so I don't have to go through them in a separate upload:_

_Chapter 1: "I Want a New Duck" - parody of "I Want a New Drug" by Huey Lewis and the News. Weird Al's parody song of the Huey Lewis song is also called "I Want a New Duck", so if you haven't heard either of them- they're just fun to listen to - plus I did have in mind a parody of Huey Dewey and Louie appearing in this story when I originally crafted this, but it never came to fruition - I wish it had._

_Chapter 2: "Used to Be a Bad Thing" by FAKE? - Japanese rock group (song's in English) that has multiple influences. I'm sure if you googled this song, you could find it easily. I have no idea why I named this chapter after that._

_Chapter 3: "Head Over Heels" by Tears for Fears - oddly enough, I can see how someone could also have interpreted this chapter as being influenced "Head Over Heels" by The Go-gos or even "Head Over Heels" by ABBA (I honestly had no idea until someone pointed it out to me). But no, it wasn't any of those other than Tears for Fears, and if you read that story while listening to the song, you can sort of see why._

_Chapter 4: "Bad Love" by Eric Clapton, as stated in the beginning chapter of this story._


End file.
